All It Took Was One Little Smile
by Drifter- Erin
Summary: AU: They never knew it but something has grown between Yoh and Anna or maybe it was Sakura Yohs sisters taunting YxA Fan Interaction you choose


All it took one little smile By the one and only Drunken Fox Erin: Hey! Today I am working on a Shaman King work of art *smile* that means... Ren/Hao: Oh Crap Erin: I don't own Shaman King but I will own Hao and Ren's Hearts ~~~~~~~~~~~*It all started with the words fiancée Shaman and Fox*~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh My God he is so kawaii" Tamao said daydreaming Yoh Asakura from afar. Her friends Anna and Sakura rolled their eyes. "He is nothing special" Sakura said dryly. "Sakura has a point," Anna said coldly. Tamao pouted at the reddish brunet and blonde. "Ya'll have no taste you both like no one," Tamao said to them. Sakura growled, "Heh love is for the weak". Anna just gave the 'you dare mock me' look. Tamao sighed and went back to daydreaming.  
Yoh looked around and spotted Anna. He ran to her of course Tamao blushed as he came by. "Hey Anna um hey sis" Yoh said to Sakura. Tamao extremely surprised that Sakura was Yoh's sister. Sakura laughed at him and started walking off. Anna gave him a cold stare. "Hey Anna do you umm want to go to the prom with me" Yoh asked. You could hear Sakura's cold laughing over everyone's talking. Anna was flustered Yoh asked her out she repeated this in her head. "Uhhhhhhh ok" Anna said. Yoh smiled and started walking off. (We are going in Sakura's pov)  
Sakura walked the hallways her small pack on her back. She had to train today so she was hurrying. She bumped into someone obviously new. He had shark like hair. "Yew ouch" Sakura said the looked up to then look down. She used ninja like skills to jump up. "Hey your new right my name is Sakura Asakura" Sakura said. He looked at her wearing the girls uniform she had amber eyes and reddish brown hair. "Ren Tao" He said and continued walking. Sakura shrugged and went back to running. "Can't be late oh shit I can't be late" Sakura said almost yelping. Yeah she was late. (Let us go back to Anna and Yoh and Tamao)  
"Oh yeah and Grandma said to tell you to come over" With that Yoh left to get back home. Tamao was angry with both of her friends. One Sakura always heard Tamao swoon over Yoh and she said nothing. Two Anna is going to the prom with Yoh. Anna saw Tamao was mad so she slowly left. (Umm lets say Anna got to the Asakura Shrine)  
She looked over at her friend. She was sweating and lifting weights. "550" Sakura said tiredly. "Anna!" Yoh's grandmother said. Anna turned to see the elderly woman before her and her grandson. "Oi Grams and I stop now I have reach a thousand" Anna heard Sakura shout. "Yes Child don't be late again" The elderly woman shouted back. They heard and loud thud and some snores. The woman turned to Yoh and said "Go wake her up and tell her to go to her room if she is going to sleep". Yoh nodded and went. "Anna I have a test for you: I want you to train Yoh..." Grandmother started. "What!!!!!" Anna said exasperated. "And be his fiancée" She finished. Now Anna would feel like killing the old bitch. "Wha what" Anna said. She said that a bit to late because the elderly woman was gone.  
Anna walked out to see what is going on the outside. Sakura was sitting on top of a knocked out Yoh and she had you wont believe this little fox ears and tail. Sakura looked angrily at the knocked out Yoh. "And that is why you NEVER mess with the Zanba" She said boldly. "Yes ma'am" Yoh said. Sakura huffed and jumped up and pulled in her tail and ears and walked inside. "Yoh Asakura! Get up!" Anna yelled. Sakura peeped her head out the door with interest. "Huh? Anna?" Yoh said in surprise. "I am now your personal trainer get UP NOW!!!!!!!!!" Anna shouted. "Hmmm" Sakura said wearily. She whistled and left the shrine with a malevolent grin on her face. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Erin: Ok let give you a brief (not) explanation on Zanba *opens Erin dictionary* Zanba: (Zon-bah) Animal like people an ancient race soon to be extinct that was made to protect mankind only in 4 kinds of animals: The Fox, The Wolf, The Dragon, and the Lion. Ok good enough for you great  
  
Fan interaction (cool I get to decide something)  
  
Who should Sakura like? Ren Hao Manta (EW) Horo Horo 


End file.
